Booth
by writer.in.wonderland23
Summary: Caroline is running the kissing booth at Mystic Falls high school carnival. She then has an unexpected customer. Rated M because I am paranoid.


**A/N: Both Klaus and Caroline may be a little OOC for this story but they needed to be to fit the story line. Sorry. **

I was running around the Mystic Falls high school carnival in a neurotic, control freak haze. Then it hit me.

"Shit!" I said aloud.

I suddenly remembered that I had volunteered to run the kissing booth. The sad thing though was that I had volunteered back in April when Tyler and I were still together. Before he had admitted to sleeping with that were-slut Haley... and liking it, I might add!

But then I thought with a sly grin. _'Might be a good time to find a new boyfriend.'_

I then ran into Bonnie.

"Oh, hey Bonnie." I smile at her.

"Hello vampire." She grins. Her eyes are cold and heartless and I knew that she was possessed by her ancestors. She closed her eyes and then they snapped back open, a livid expression on her face.

"You love the hybrid." She accused. Despite how dangerous the situation was I reddened and immediately denied her accusation.

"We will see about that." She said.

I suddenly felt my body course with some sort of power and I heard Bonnie mumbling some sort of hoodoo. There was suddenly a flash of light and all I remembered was how I had to get back to running my booth unless I wanted Carol to yell at me.

* * *

I had gone with Rebekkah to this stupid carnival in hopes that she would be here. The bubbly blonde had gotten under my skin that was for sure. I had thousands of sketches of her in my drawing pad, laughing, crying, smiling, and even frowning. It was a true case of love sickness. I then saw a flash of bright blonde hair and left Rebekkah to chat up the human boy, Matt.

I followed the blonde as she sashayed through the crowd with grace. I then caught sight of Caroline's face. Just as beautiful as ever but she seemed to be on a mission. She then suddenly disappeared behind a crowd of people. When the crowd passed there was no sight of her. I caught her scent on the wind though and followed it to the back of a booth where operators would enter. I walked back around to the front of the booth and saw the sign advertising what activities that it had. I saw the sign and grinned wickedly._ 'This is gonna be fun.'_

* * *

I appeared at the front of the booth and declared it open by turning on the fairy lights around the booth and calls at cute guys for kisses. A few guys came up and soon I had a line at my booth 5 or 6 guys deep. I then saw a flash of blonde hair near the front of my booth and knew that if the she-devil was here then...

"Hello love."

* * *

I had literally pulled Rebekah away from the human boy and dragged her in the direction of the kissing booth with only one thing on my mind. She stopped every now and then, begging me to buy her a soda or cotton candy. She really wanted to be human. It was sad really. Finally the booth came in sight and I nearly screamed with rage at what I saw when I got there.

There was Caroline with her lips on some boy's mouth and when they pulled away he payed her a dollar and then the next boy put his mouth on hers and payed a dollar before he departed too. I felt my nails digging into the palms of my hand the stench of my own blood permeating the air. I got fed up.

Steadily, as not to alert Caroline, I compelled the boys one by one to leave and go on with their pitiful existences. They all blindly obeyed and left. I allowed the last boy to have his kiss then pay his fee and then leave.

_'My turn.' _I tell myself excitedly.

Then Caroline looked up.

"Hello love."

* * *

Face twisted up into a lustful and arrogant smirk, Klaus looked down at me.

"Go away Klaus." I told him calmly, tired and wanting to go home and sanitize my mouth with bleach if possible.

"But I'm a paying customer love." He then pulls his checkbook out of his back pocket and opened it in on the booth counter. He looks around for a pen and pulls out the one I was wearing behind my ear. "Thank you sweetheart." He coos. He hurriedly scribbles down on the checkbook and pulls out the check.

"Now this check is good for $5000 dollars love." He said, putting it on the counter in front of me. I look at the check with wide eyes. "I am willing to pay sweetheart."

Since all the funds I made off this booth were going to the cheer squad's equipment I wanted the money. If more stuff for the squad meant that I had to pucker up and kiss Nikluas Mikaelson so be it.

"Fine. You get one kiss."

* * *

"Fine you get one kiss."

That one sentence made my heart leap in my chest. '_You are getting a kiss from Caroline Forbes you idiot, don't do anything stupid.' _I told myself, desperate to look anything but nervous.

Anyways, I quickly turned around to do a breath check to make sure I didn't smell of the sorority girl that I had for lunch and turned around to see Caroline checking her reflection in the mirror. '_She's nervous too.'_ A little voice in my head pointed out._ 'Maybe just maybe... No_!'

I shut that thought down with force because if I let it in and she rejected me I knew that I could not be held accountable for my actions afterwards. I turned back to Caroline and my dead heart started to beat like it hadn't in centuries. I walked towards the booth, gently cupping her face in my hands and leaned in.

* * *

I saw him smelling his breath and smiled silently to myself. He then turned to me and I gave a small smile to try and ease the tension. He flashed with his vampire speed over to me so that his face was only inches from mine. He cupped my face gently and just looked at me. His piercing blue gaze was burning my soul. It felt like he was looking through my me, up and down, to the monster inside. He started to lean forward and I closed my eyes in anticipation.

When my lips finally met his, it was soft and slow yet passionate and demanding all at the same time. I felt the need welling up inside of me and grabbed Klaus's face and mashed my lips harder against his. He eagerly responded and leaned farther into the booth to get more of my kiss. He pressed his tongue against the seam of my lips and I all too happily obliged. I happily sucked on his tongue and he moaned into the kiss. I am out of control with this kiss and loving every second of it.

I never felt like this with Tyler.

Is this what every one of Klaus's kisses would be like?

* * *

Her scent is overwhelming every one of my senses. I want to keep kissing her for the rest of my eternity. I can't get enough of her taste. It is a pleasant mix of sunshine and vanilla and something a bit sad. I immediately wanna take it all away. I never ever want her to be sad again. I would move heaven and earth to keep her happy.

She needs to be happy.

She deserves it more than most.

* * *

I pulled back gently and looked Klaus in the eyes. He pulled back with my bottom lip in his teeth and gently tugged it, prompting a powerful wave of shivers to run up my body. We were both breathing hard like we had run marathons. My eyes searched his face and only found love, shock, and devotion there.

"Wait here." I murmured. I closed the cash box and locked it. I turned off the lights in and around the booth and put the closed sign in front of it. I then came out from behind the booth and took Klaus's hand and led him behind a cluster of booths and launched at his mouth. We groped like a couple of horny teens then I got impatient and took it to the next level.

* * *

I wasn't entirely convinced that I wasn't dreaming yet. It was only in my dreams that something like this happened. Next thing I know she is kissing me and my hands are all over her perfect body. Caroline is making contented little noises in the back of her throat and I am trying to memorize them all in case it is a dream. Her hands are on my chest and then they are wandering down and I am so lost in her kiss but my eyes spring open and I flash back a few feet when she touches the place I have only dreamed of her touching in my most, shall we say, _stimulating_ dreams.

"Caroline..." I shakily breathe out.

"Yes." She saunters over to me. I just look at her like a deer in headlights, unable to escape. "I want you Klaus." She then places a heated kiss on my mouth and needless to say we made it to the Mikaelson mansion in record time.

* * *

Next thing I knew my legs were swept out from under me and I feel the air around me at what feels like lightening speed. It feels like velvet and I nestle closer into Klaus's chest. He just holds me tighter and I feel like I am floating through the air. He then halts and we are in front of the Mikaelson Mansion. He places me back on his feet and launches at my mouth.

I eagerly accept his kisses and he starts to maneuver us towards the door of his mansion. We get to the door and he pins me against it, moving down to kiss my neck and gently bite on my collarbone. I blindly put my hands on the front door on the mansion and feel around for the handle, but it takes awhile longer because I occasionally forget what I am looking for with Klaus's lips on my neck and him placing gentle love bites down my collarbone with his blunt teeth.

I eventually find the handle and turn it. We topple into the house and once we regain our balance Klaus slams the door and the solid oak door splinters down the middle at the impact. It splinters even further when I am thrown against it and Klaus launches at me and forces an assault on my neck and mouth. He then picked me up and carried me up the staircase. We came to a non descript door at the end of the hallway with a silver handle which Klaus reached out to grab and gently turned only to flash us over to the bed and roughly throw me down onto it, growling in lust. His hybrid eyes flash and he grins manically, fangs showing a bit.

* * *

I lay her out on the bed, flat on her back, ordering her not to move. She complies, only starting to move when I forget my task of ghosting my lips all over her body. She writhes, groans, and moans. All because of me. It makes my ego just that much bigger than it already is. I strip off her clothing piece by torturous piece, taking a deep breath every time a piece is removed so that I don't go straight to the good part where she is begging me for it, for release. I need to build up the tension so that she thinks she might die if she does not have her wicked way with me. I strip off her pants next and she fixes me with a gaze and if she were to be an original she would have compelled me.

"Faster." She demands. It had the same effect as compulsion…. almost. I was praying that she wouldn't moan or do anything to test my limits because there were none left. Luckily she didn't do that and I was able to continue with my delicious torture.

She moans again and I start to remove my clothing giving her a show to remember, shimmying my hips just a bit more than necessary to get my jeans off. She lets out a small keening moan and that was it. Did you hear it? That was my self control shattering. I jumped onto the bed with her and ripped off her panties, laying her bare in front of me. She whimpered and I relished the sound.

There is then a bang from downstairs and we both freeze at then sound. I motion for her to be quiet and quietly creep down the stairs. I walk casually down the stairs, the pants I had put on undone, and a shirt I had thrown on undone as well. I walk down to the foyer and see Kol devouring the Bennett witch.

* * *

I wonder what is taking Klaus so long so I wrap myself up in a silk sheet and walk down the stairs to find him. What I see in the foyer makes me stop cold. Kol is kissing Bonnie, almost swallowing her whole. The worst part is that Bonnie seems to be enjoying it. Like I am one to talk though, I was just about to sleep with Klaus if they had not interrupted. She is writhing and moaning under his touch. He is just smiling and grinding into her slightly. He then gives his best smile, still looking at Bonnie.

"Hello Nik, hello Caroline." He says, turning towards us for the first time. "Did you enjoy the free show?"

Bonnie seems stunned to know that we were there and turns to run away embarrassed. Kol then catches her wrist and throws her a pleading look. She avoids everyone's gazes but stays. The Klaus speaks.

"Actually brother, I had my own personal show going on upstairs before we were so rudely interrupted by your tromping through the house."

"Well no one asked you to come down and investigate." Kol snarked.

"No one else asked you to bring home a Bennett witch either." Klaus snarked right back.

"She suggested it." Kol said, throwing his hands up in defense.

"Because you said no one would be home." Bonnie grumbled.

"And we will be alone soon." Kol soothed. I then spoke up.

"Well, I'll be waiting for you Klaus." I winked at him. I heard Kol huff and heard both him and Bonnie leave. I then hear air moving and suddenly Klaus is standing at the foot of the bed, smirking.

* * *

I turn away from Caroline's retreating form and fish out a set of keys from my back pocket. I pull a single key off the ring. It goes out to a cottage I have in the forest. I then throw it at Kol and eye him, telling him silently to leave. Kol just huffs and grabs Bonnie's hand to leave. They are out the door in a flash. A devilish smile then spreads across my features. I flash up the stairs and am suddenly standing at the foot of the bed where Caroline is laid out.

"Klaus." She whines, wiggling like a fish.

"All in good time sweetheart, all in good time."

**A/N: Reviews are love. **


End file.
